At this stage of our research program, we believe that the different architectural designs of the dormitories at Stony Brook are associated with different patterns of social interaction and that the physical and social architecture of the older dormitories leads residents to behave in ways that are characteristic of crowded environments: 1) residents report feeling more crowded; 2) residents have a higher incidence of visiting our psychological clinic, an indication of one kind of pathology that is believed to result from high population densities; and 3) residents show more signs of a competitive orientation, an orientation which has been found to be adopted by subjects who were studied in small, crowded rooms. The dormitories that we define as Crowded and Not Crowded environments house approximately 5000 students. Except for the data concerned with visits to our psychological clinic, all of our data has been collected using freshman subjects, most of whom have been assigned to their dormitories. This strategy allows us to eliminate initial subject characteristics as explanations for the differences that we have observed and implicates the dormitory environment as a major influence on the residents. Our research will be directed toward: 1) Identifying and describing those physical and social structures of the environments that are likely to make the residents feel crowded and produce crowded- related social and psychological pathologies. For example, where is the vandalism and theft occuring and how do the physical and social structures in these environments differ from those of others? 2) Studying the social behavior of people who reside in these environments. What physical and psychological (self-disclosure) distances do they maintain in different situations? Under what conditions and how do they use other people to help them cope? 3) Studying these behaviors in the dormitory and in the laboratory. For example, although our subjects seem to manifest different cooperative and competitive orientations in the laboratory, do they also do so in the dormitories? Is this an instance of generalization and are there others? Is behavior-in-the- laboratory similar to behavior-in-the-natural environment?